Después de Rusia
by Chii-Pi
Summary: Los bladebreakers se van a Japón después de su victoria en Rusia. Pero qué pasa cuando una pancarta de restaurante los invita a cantar? Parejas:RayMariah,MaxEmily y Próximamente...MichaelOC, LeeOC,JohnnyOC y KaiOC!muajajajaj
1. Noches dulces y peleas

Capitulo 1 Noche de dulces y peleas  
  
En una noche muy hermosa cuando las estrellas brillaban en lo alto, los BlaidBreakers caminaban por las oscuras calles de Japon, estos hablaban del beyblade, de los lugares que habían conocido durante los torneos, de sus sentimientos en la batalla, sobre la comida, claro era de esperarse que Tyson hubiera abierto ese tema.  
  
-Oigan chicos miren- dijo Ray apuntando hacia un restaurante muy iluminado -Si es un puesto de comida rápida, y dice coma todo lo que pueda comer por 1 dolar yuju - dijo Tyson muy emocionado y corriendo hacia aquel puesto -No eso, eso- dijo Ray parando y agarrando de la camisa a Tyson y volteando su cabeza hacia un restaurante muy iluminado -¿y eso qué?- pregunto Tyson algo desinteresado -Miren en la pancarta- dijo Ray muy emocionado -Veamos, dice: Hoy en este restaurant se servira el especial de mariscos con ensalada de espinacas- dijo el Jefe -No la de ese restaurant, sino ese- dijo Ray con una gota de sudor -Que bueno, ya empezaba a pensar que te gustaban las espinacas Ray- dijo Tyson con la cara de asco -La pancarta de ese bar dice: Solo esta noche, todos los beyluchadores que quieran, podran cantar canciones propias oh ya existentes, y pocran ganar como premio una cena gratis- dijo Max pasando sus ojos azules por el cartel -¿Ray te gusta cantar?- pregunto Kai algo exaltado -Pues........ si- dijo Ray algo apenado -Pues ponte a cantar- dijo Tyson -Bueno pero solo lo hare porque estoy aburrido- dijo Ray entrando al bar -Y Ray ¡qué te gusta cantar?- preguntó Kenny -No estoy seguro- dijo Ray -Y ¿haces canciones?- pregunto Kai algo desinteresado -Pues solo tengo algunas- dijo Ray algo sonrojado -¿Y de qué son Ray, acaso son de amor?- rpegunto Tyson en un tono muy molesto y burlon, con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro -Ah , pues yo, no no tengo muchas canciones- dijo Ray más sonrojado y sentandose en una silla que daba directo al escenario -Si son de amor, lo más seguro es que se las dedique a la chica gato- dijo Tyson -¿A quién?- preguntaron Max, Kai y Kenny -Ah esa chiquilla, la que parecía un gato, ¿cómo se llamaba? Mariana, Maritsa, Maria, Maraya, ¿Ray, cómo se llamaba?- pregunto Tyson -¿Te refieres a Mariah?- pregunto Ray aun más sonrojado -Si a esa mera- dijo Tyson -A MARIAH- dijeron Max, Kai y Kenny desconcertados  
  
Al decir aquel nombre Ray solo se sonrojo aun más, debido a que el sentía algo especial por aquella chica, algo que lo hacía sonrojarse, algo que le impedía hablar a vecez claramente con ella, algo que lo hacía poner su mano sobre su corazón para poder impedir aquel latido hacelerado que le probocaba el solo pensar en su sonrisa en su cabello, en su voz, en su piel, en su cuerpo, en sus ojos, en su modo de ser, en pocas palabras en solo pensar en ella.  
  
-Escuchen ella no me gusta, nunca me ha gustado y NUNCA ME GUSTARA- dijo Ray tan enojado y sonrojado como pudo -SSSSSHHHHHH- dijeron un monton de personas y esto hizo que Ray se encogiera de hombros y solo viera el escenario -Miren ya va a comenzar- dijo Kenny -Vamos a ver- dijo Tyson -Hola a todo mundo y sean bienvenidos esta noche al nuevo bar blade, hogar nocturno de todo beyluchador, y como todos saben hoy todos los beyluchadores pueden cantar y como premio tiene una cena gratis, pueden cantar canciones echas por ustedes, incluso ya echas pero eso les baja puntos, haci que lo mejor es que canten de ustedes mismos si es que quieren ganar, bueno nuestro primer competidor, biene del país de Estados Unidos, denle una calurosa bienbenida a Emily- dijo el tipo del escenario -Hola y buenas noches, antes de cantar solo quería decirles que esta canción se la dedico a mi gran y unico amor, espero que me escuches- dijo Emily, la cual traía una falda de color verda, con una blusa amarilla muy pegada y sin mangas, ni cuello, y traía el cabello suelto y no traía los lentes puestos. -EMILY VA A CANTAR- dijo Max sorprendido -Esto va a estar bueno- dijo Tyson burlonamente  
  
************************************  
  
Emily:  
  
Tip tap, yo te quiero a ti mucho eres mi pequeño bombonsito y te quiero comer de un solo salto nada más solo a ti..... a ti  
  
Eres tan lindo y tierno que te quiero yo abrazar con tu cabello amarillo tu me haces ahora ahora soñar y de solo verte a ti no me quiero apartar pues junto a ti yo quiero estar ahora estar ahahahaha  
  
Para que te quede claro yo te quiero solamente a ti pero un secreto es asi ....... ah ah ah ah  
  
Tip tap yo te quiero a ti mucho y te como de un solo beso con tus tiernos labio sabor frambuesa que me matan ya de amor.  
  
*************************************  
  
-Emily canta muy bonito- dijo Max boquiabierto -Tienes razón- dijo Tyson igual que Max -Vaya ganar no sera nada facil- dijo Ray algo desilucionado -Pero aun así no me rendire -Y dime Emily ¿a quién le dedicaste esa canción?- repgunto el tipo del escenario -Pues a un chico que conoci en el torneo Estadounidense -Puedes decirnos como es?- pregunto el tipo del escenario -Claro el es de piel blanca, de mi estatura, con ojos azules y muy grandes por cierto, con el cabello alborotado y de color amarillo, y usa ropa de obrero- dijo Emily saliendo por detras del escenario -¿Ropa de obrero? bueno no importa, ahora desde la lejana y remota tierra de China aquí esta el mejor de los bey equipos asiaticos denle la más mejor bienvenida a los WHITE TIGERS- dijo el tipillo del escenario -¿¡QUÉ LOS WHITE TIGERS¡?- dijo Ray muy sonrojado y callendose de su silla por la impresion -Ray, sssshhhhh, vamos a ver como cantan- dijo Tyson más burlon -Solo queremos decir, que somo el mejor equipo, que puede existir, y también el que mejor canta y toca- dijo Lee agarrando una guitarra de color negra -Si asi que denos de una buena vez el premio- dijo Kevin agarrando un bajo amarillo -Eso lo que dijo el enanin- dijo Gary agarrando una batería roja -Vamos chicos- dijo Mariah tomando un teclado de color rosa electrico -Bueno, 1...2...3..LET IT RIP- dijo Lee  
  
*************************************  
  
Lee:  
  
Mi equipo es genial porque somo invensibles a toda velocidad lanzamos blades.  
  
Kevin: Queremos ya ganar y patear los sucios traseros de todo beyluchador que nos detenga  
  
Mariah: Ahora entenderan que no perdere el tiempo jugando, sino practicando al beyblade  
  
Gary: Y asi todo lo sera esto no me importo no se que hago al cantar si no me puedo ya emocionar  
  
Kevin, Lee y Gary: Solo te digo Mariah que no coquetes con Ray porque el es un sucio traidor que no le importo romper tu pobre corazón. **********************************  
  
-Ya veran, como pueden decir, eso vengan aquí- dijo Mariah persiguiendo por todo el escenario al resto del equipo de los White Tigers -AUXILIO- dijeron todos los White Tigers huyendo de Mariah -No puedo creerlo, ¿Mariah coquetea conmigo?- dijo Ray algo sonrojado e ilusionado -Mariah, por favor no mates a tus compañeros, ademas ¿acaso no nos hibas a cantar una canción?- dijo el tipo -Si es verdad, espereme un momento- dijo Mariah saliendo del escenario. 


	2. La sacerdotisa Mariah?

Capitulo 2 La sacerdotisa ¡¿Mariah?¡  
  
Despues de unos minutos Mariah salio de las cortinas, y aparecio con el trage de Kykyo, (N/A: Para los que no sepan quien es Kykyo, es la sacerdotisa de Inuyasha) su trage era como el de las sacerdotisas, ya saben blanco con los pantalones japoneses rojos, con una cola de caballo bajo y con dos caireles salidos de su cola de caballo. Ray se sonrojo al ver a Mariah, y esta se subio al escenario y miro a Lee, Kevin y a Gary, y estos al instante se pusieron a tocar una canción  
  
*************************************  
  
Mariah: Ya no se que voy a pensar si tu no te encuntras junto a mi el cielo nublo con tu partir y ahora muero de dolor  
  
Mi corazón no puede ya tituber un traidor eres tu y asi te debo de conciderar hasta el......... final  
  
Ven quiero saber que eres realidad, dame felicidad, que hay en ti a reir que hay en ti a llorar lo quiero descubrir ¿porqué esperar?  
  
Ya no puedo esperar más tu respuesta solo di que si y entregate, a miiiiii para siempre.  
  
Yo no dejare que Lee nos detenga y que el intervenga entre tu y yo por que tu no eres un sucio traidor.  
  
*************************************  
  
-Vaya que hermosa voz tienes Mariah- dijo el tipo del escenario -Muchisimas gracias señor- dijo Mariah saliendo del escenario -*Vaya, Mariah canta muy hermoso, y esa voz le va de maravilla- dijo Ray todo sonrojado -Sabes me dio la impresion de que esa cancion era para ti Ray- dijo Tyson en un tono MUY burlon -Oh ya callate Tyson, ¡quieres?- dijo Ray aun más sonrojado y enojado -De acuerdo Don Juan- dijo Tyson -Sabes ya me toca cantar desenme surte chicos- dijo Ray completamente nervioso -Y ahora uno de los mejores beyluchadores del mundo nos cantara una linda canciónm, aquí esta nuestro gran amigo ....... RAY- dijo el tipodel escenario -¡¿RAY ESTA AQUÍ?¡- dijo Mariah sonrojada e impresionada -Quien lo diria cierto Mariah?- dijo Lee en un tono muy burlon -Lee ¿me harías un pequeño favor?- reoguntó Mariah en un tono muy inocente -Si claro cual?- pregunto Lee -CALLATE- dijo Mariah muy enfadada -Bueno Ray, asi que nos cantaras una canción y dinos para quien es- dijo el tipo del escenario -Bueno la verdad es que es para una persona muy especial para mi, y bueno esta cancion va para ti- dijo Ray agarrando una guitarra electrica de color verde fuerte  
  
.....................................  
  
Ray:  
  
Desde hace tiempo queria decirte un par de cosas y cuando te veo quieren salir de mi interior  
  
Y ahora que te veo como una linda gatita y a la vez como un peligroso gato  
  
Y ahora te quiero abrazar para estar junto a ti y nunca nunca escapar aun que no nos deje Lee  
  
De ti no me quiero yo apartar y nunca alejar pues te amo solo a ti. Para que entiendas que nunca yo te dejo  
  
Kai me advirtio del amor que era peligroso estar asi pero no me importo te amo a ti  
  
....................................  
  
- snif, que linda cancion Ray- dijo el tipo de el escenario -Muchas gracias señor- dijo Ray sonrojado -Mariah, no cres que esa cancion es para ti- pregunto Kevin -Eso espero- dijo Mariah un poco ida -Lo sabia te gusta Ray- dijo Kevin gritando -Callate Kevin sabes que eso no es real- dijo Mariah completamente roja -Y entonces porque te pones rojita ¡Mariah?- pregunto Kevin -YA CALLATE PEQUEÑO MOCOSO- dijo Mariah dandole unos estirones a Kevin como la mamá de Shinchan -Hola Mariah- dijo Ray pasando por la mesa de Mariah y este estaba sonrojado igual que Mariah -Hola Ray- dijo Mariah sonrojada -¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE MAX ESTABA AQUÍ¡ - gritó Emily enfadada -Ni modo hermanita el ya sabe tu secreto- dijo Michel -YA CIERRA TU BOCOTA MICHEL- dijo Emily -Saben chicos si se trata de una cena gratis yo quiero ir- dijo Tyson entrando al escenario -¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó el tipo del escenario -Solo un chico que quiere esa cena gratis ahora vamos a cantar- dijo Tyson  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	3. El equipo ganador

Capítulo 3 El equipo ganador.  
  
Tyson le pidió al resto del equipo (kenny,Max y Kai ) ,que lo ayuden tocando una cancion que conoce bien.Subieron al escenario. Max con una batería violeta.Kenny con un piano blanco y Kai con una guitarra azul. -Se puede saber lo que nos cantarás Tyson?Pregunto el tipo del escenario. -Como no tengo una chica que me guste cantaré un clásico sobre el tema.Les va a gustar.Dijo Tyson decidido.  
  
Tyson:  
  
Bien chicos ahora van a escuchar.Sobre todo las parejitas de la noche.Mirando a Max.Chicos apoyen con el coro, si?  
  
Chicos: Ok!  
  
Kenny,Max y Kai:  
  
Anybody, find me...somebody to love.  
  
Kenny toca el piano.  
  
Tyson:  
  
Each morning i get up i die a little, Can barely stand on my feet.  
  
Kenny,Max y Kai:  
  
Take a look at yourself.  
  
Tyson:  
  
Take a look in the mirror and cry. Lord what you're doing to me. I have to spend all my years believing in you. But i just can't get no relief Lord.  
  
Tyson: Somebody Kenny,Max y Kai: Somebody. Tyson: Ooh somebody. Kenny,Max y Kai: Somebody.  
  
Todos: Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
  
Tyson: I work hard.  
  
Kenny,Max y Kai:  
  
He works hard.  
  
Tyson:  
  
Every day of my life.I work till i ache my bones. At the end.  
  
Kenny,Max y Kai:  
  
At the end of the day.  
  
Tyson:  
  
I take home my hard earned pay all on my own. I get down.  
  
Kenny,Max y Kai:  
  
Down. Tyson:  
  
On my knees. Kenny,Max y Kai:  
  
Knees.  
  
Tyson:  
  
And i start to pray. Kenny,Max y Kai:  
  
Praise the Lord.  
  
Tyson:  
  
Til the tears run down from my eyes. Lord somebody.  
  
Kenny,Max y Kai:  
  
Somebody.  
  
Tyson:  
  
Ooh somebody.  
  
Kenny,Max y Kai:  
  
Please.  
  
Todos:  
  
Can anybody find me somebody to loooooove!!!  
  
Exelente Tyson y cia. Hermosa y conocida canción.Dijo el hombre del escenario.  
  
Bueno.Si me permiten parece que tenemos un empate.Entre Emily, Los White Tigers,Mariah, Ray y Los bladebreakers asI que le daremos más trabajo al chef chicos.Un aplauso!!!Dijo el hombre del escenario.Y el público rompió en aplausos.  
  
CONTINUARÁ 


	4. La cita de Max

Capítulo 4 La cita de Max  
  
Un día en Japón, Max invitó a Kenny y a Tyson a su casa.  
  
Tyson - Lindo día en Japón , no lo creen chicos? Kenny - Hay buenas probabilidades para dar un paseo. Max - Y es justo lo que quería escuchar.Invité a Emily a una cita.  
  
Tyson - Significa que Emily y tu... ahrgh Kenny - Y para que nos llamaste entonces? Max - Bueno . . .quería saber que opinaban chicos. Tyson - Si nos disculpas Max, Kenny y yo tenemos que irnos adioooooos! En la casa de Tyson.Kenny y el llaman a Ray y a Kai por telefono.  
  
Tyson - Bueno, primero llamaremos a Ray. Kenny - Pero Tyson! Ray vive en China ,lo olvidaste? Tyson - Si.Pero ahora esta alojado en Japón en la casa de su primo.Y me dejó su número de telefono ayer en la noche.Nosotros cantamos ahí, lo olvidaste???  
  
Kenny - Ya veo. Tyson llama. Primo :Hola, si eres tú Aghata, dejame en paz! Tyson - Eh?Yo no soy Aghata!Soy un amigo de Ray.Está ocupado el? Primo - Eeeee.Esta cantando una canción bonita y tocando la guitarra espera un segundito.Ya lo llamo. Tyson - Quién lo diría Kenny?A Ray se le subieron las canciones a la cabeza! Ray - Hola? Tyson - Ray.Ahora.En mi casa de vida o muerte.Ya te di la dirección de mi casa anoche. Ray - Voy para allá. Tyson - Bien.Ahora Kai. Sirviente - Con la mansion Hiwatari.Quién es? Tyson - Se encuentra Kai? Habla un amigo. Sirviente - Si.Ya lo comunico. Tyson - Que amistoso. . . Kai - Quien es? Tyson - Kai. Soy yo.Tyson. Kai - Ah.Eres tu.Que quieres? Tyson - Escucha. Te necesita el equipo. Ya sabes donde es mi casa. Si tienes una limusuna con supermotor a chorro, sera mejor que la uses, porque tienes que venir ahora. Kai - Entiendo. Considéralo hecho. Tyson - Listo. El pobre Max no pasará papelones ni dejará que USA se burle de el. Suena el timbre. "tin tun" Tyson baja las escaleras con Kenny para atender. Son Ray y Kai. Tyson - Cómo hizo Kai para llegar tan rápido? Kai - En una limusina supermotor a chorro.Vas a dejarnos pasar? Tyson - Entren. Les traeré unos refrescos. Siéntense en el living.  
  
Ray - (Toma refresco)Para qué estamos aquí "vida o muerte"? Kenny - Bien.Tenemos que decirles algo. Tyson les cuenta lo sucedido. Y Ray y Kai se ponen pálido. Kai - Una cita? Ray - con Emily? Tyson - Ya escucharon. Por eso los llamé... Kai - Y por qué no nos los dijiste por teléfono? Tyson - Porque hay que impedir que la cita sea una catástrofe! Ray - Creo que hay que decirle todo esto a Max. Kai - Bueno, llamaré una limosina grande, Tyson, me das el teléfono? Tyson - Si. . . . Llegan a la casa de Max y le cuentan su plan. Kenny - Estaremos espiandolos toda la cita y te haremos sentir cómodo. Ray - ¿cómo? Poniendo un almohadón en su silla? Kenny - Ray tiene razón . Qué haremos al respecto? Tyson - Max , tu eres el de la cita .Qué planeas hacer? Max - Primero jugaremos un partido de tenis. Luego nadaremos un poco. Y finalmente tomaremos un cafecito. Tyson - Pan comido. Ray - En el partido de tenis gana el primer set , déjate perder el segundo y el tercero lanza la pelota fuera del alcance de Emily. Y las pelotas de sobra desaparecerán por arte de magia :P Kai - Si van a competir en natación, te aconsejo que antes de la carrera te pongas las antiparras. Nosotros robaremos las de Emily. Kenny - Pero en el cafecito le dirás una poesía. Max - No tengo tiempo para aprenderme una poesía ahora jefe! Tyson - Haremos trampa. Estaremos sentados un lugar atrás con la poesía en la mano. Max - Ahhh.O.K.  
  
(En el hotel donde se alojan los White Tigers y los All Starz, Mariah y Emily conversan en la cafetería del hotel.) Mariah - Y qué te vas a poner? Emily - Lo de siempre, jugaremos al tenis. Mariah - Te aconsejo que te dejes perder el primer set, ganes el segundo y el tercero, juega como una diosa. Emily - Vaya Mariah , de donde sacas esos trucos? Mariah - Me lo enseño Ray hace mucho tiempo. Emily - Mira tú. Quién lo pensaría? (En la casa de Max a las 5:50. . .) Max - Ya son las seis menos 10. Tyson - Acordaron verse a las 6? Max - Así es. Kai - Bueno. Para esto nesecitaremos equipo. Camuflaje. Y radios(A.N: walkie-talkies) . Kenny - Súper! En la cafetería del hotel . . . Mariah - Ya es la hora. Debo irme. Emily - Si. Ya casi son las 6. Mariah - Suerte! Emily - Adios. En la cancha de tenis. . . Los chicos están con ropa camuflada en los arbustos detrás de los bancos para las pelotas de sobra. Kai - Bien. Nos separaremos. Ray y Kenny se quedan aquí. Tyson y yo iremos del lado de Max para aconsejarlo. Muy bien, Tyson cuerpo a tierra al otro lado. Tyson - Qué????? Kai - Que nos translademos en cuerpo a tierra al otro lado!!! Tyson - Ahhhh! Bueno. Adios chicos. Suerte con lo de las pelotas! Emily llega y deja las pelotas justo en frente de las narices de Kenny y Ray. Llega Max con una raqueta azul. Emily - Ho - hola Max. Max(sonrojado) - Hola E- Emily. Empiezan a jugar y Max gana el primer set. Max(piensa) - Eso fué fácil. Vuelven a jugar y el segundo set es para Emily. Emily(piensa) - Esta saliendo tal como lo planeé. En el tercer set . . . Max(piensa) - Ahí va chicos. Kenny toma las pelotas de sobra, y cunado Max lanza la pelota bien lejos,Ray la atrapa con éxito. Emily - A dónde se fue la pelota? Max - No la veo. . . Emily - Jugaremos con las pelotas de sobra.(Busca)No están! Max - Entonces lo dejamos en un empate? Emily - Si, supongo.(piensa) Yo esperaba sorprenderlo jugando como una diosa. Max - Bueno, ahora a nadar! Tyson - Misión 1, cumplida En la pileta cubierta, salen Max y Emily de los vestidores. Emily - Vamos. Max - Espérame un segundo que tengo que ir al baño. Emily - voy yendo. Kenny - Pts! Hey Max!Ahora viene la misión 2, listo? Max - Listo. En la pileta . . . Emily - Juguemos una carrera, traje mis antiparas. Max - Si. Vamos a buscarlas. Emily - Has visto mis antiparas Max? Kenny - Aquí están las antiparas de Emily Tyson. Tyson - Bien hecho. Emily - Qué lástima. Vamos al nuevo trampolín? Ray - Vamos al café a tomar nuestros lugares, chicos. Kai - Si. Tyson - Misión 2, cumplida. Ray - Tyson, podrías dejar de decir eso por favor? Tyson - Es que no puedo evitarlo, es una enfermedad! En la cafetería . . . Kai - Nos sentaremos 2 lugares atrás porque si yo pongo la poesía así, Emily lo notará. Tyson - O.K. vamos! Emily - Nos sentaremos ahí.(Señalando una mesa dos lugares delante de donde sentaron los chicos.) Tomaron un café y luego . . . Max - Emily, quiero recitarte una poesía. Emily - Oh.(sonrojada) Los chicos se preparan con la poesía. Pero un hombre alto se sienta delante de ella y la tapa un poco. Max - Tus ojos. . .eh. . .(no ve nada0y tu . . .eh .Uf! No puedo. Emily - Relájate. Max9inventa en el momento)Tus ojos hermosos, que brillan como luceros, me llenan el alma de alegría y esmero. Me fui a caminar, para no pensar en ti, ví una flor y de rrepente me arrepentí. Fui a pedirte una cita, para decirte lo que siento, pues te amo solo a ti , y te digo que no miento. Los chicos - Ooooohhhh! Emily - Es hermosa, gracias Max muuaaac!9se besan) Tyson - La misión 2 está mas que cumplida. Ray - Ultracumplida! Max - Rayos! No pensaba que nuestra cita terminaría así. Emily - Yo tampoco. Max - Oigan! Vengan chicos1 Emily - Chicos? Max - No lo habría hecho sin los chicos y su ayuda. Planearon lo de las pelotas. Las antiparas, y casi no me sale la poesía! Entra Mariah a la cafetería con Gary. Cuando encuentra a Emily, esta se acerca corriensdo. Mariah - Cómo salió todo? Emily - Gracias a los chicos y a ti. Tyson - A Mariah? Emily - Si, ella me dijo que perdiera el primer set. Ganara el segundo y el tercero es historia. Los chicos - Ray!!! Ray - Je, je. Olvidé que se lo ensené a Mariah. Pero ella dijo la manera correcta. Emily - Menos mal que Ray olvidó la forma correcta. Max - Y que Mariah la recordó. JA JA. Gary - Qué es tan gracioso?( Llegando con dos tazas de té). Mariah - Nada. No importa. Vamos a tomar el te. Max - Bueno, chicos me voy. Emily - (llendose) Hasta luego Max . Max(se le caen las babas) - Es hermosa. Tyson(atajando las babas0 - Bla, bla, bla. Yo me voy. Chau. Kai - Yo también. Kenny - Yo también, adios Ray. Ray pasa por al lado de la mesa de Mariah y le deja un papel. Luego se va.  
  
CONTINUARÁ 


	5. La La cita de Ray

Capítulo 5. La cita de Ray.

Esa misma noche, en el cuarto donde se aloja Mariah, están Emily y Mariah charlando.

Mariah - En la boca? Emily - Sí! Mariah - Y... cómo es? Emily - Sientes que vuelas por los cielos y te olvidas del mundo exterior...creeme, es fantástico. Mariah - Lo se. Ya he volado por los cielos... Emily - (cara picarona)con quién...? Mariah - (Sonrojada)No de esa manera!, no me besé con nadie, pero... yo me entiendo. Emily - Ajá. Y me dijiste que Ray te dejó un papel en la cafetería? Mariah - Ah!, sí. Eso! Emily - Y qué dice?! Mariah - Que quiere tener una cita conmigo. Emily - (Con vos burlona).Que tierno. Mariah - Si y que me pasará a buscar mañana a las 7:00. Emily - ¿qué harán? Mariah - Iremos al cine, vamos a cenar y pasearemos un rato. Emily - Supongo que no te vas a poner esa ropa de sacerdotisa! Mariah - (Sonrojada)Claro que no! Emily - Y entonces? Mariah - No sé. Lo veré después. Emily - Si claro. No me lo quieres decir. Verdad? Verdad? Mariah - Luego ayúdame a elegir en un buen shopping. Si? Emily - Pero Mariah, crees que Ray se fijará en eso? Mariah - Ehhhhhh. Emily - No. Así que pasearán luego, eh?Mmm. Curioso.Y qué verán en el cine? Mariah - El regreso de Drácula. Emily - Típico. Quieres apostar a que te abrasa?, cuánto pides, $10? Mariah - Ya basta Emily!, me estas volviendo loca! Emily - Bueno. Tú pediste mi consejo. Qué piensas cenar? Mariah - Hamburguesa con queso? Emily - No! Uy! Mariah, el queso colgando de la boca, no es sexy. Mariah - -_-; Me voy a morir de hambre. Me aseguraré de comprar un pote grande de palomitas . Emily - Mariah Mariah - Está bien... Emily - Bueno, hasta mañana. Mariah - Adios.

Al otro día en la casa de Tyson al medio día.

Ray - No sé chicos, tal vez necesite ayuda en mi cita. Tyson - Pero Ray...si te mandas un papelón, para China será como decir, "Me prestas 20 centavos?" Max - Shaman King©! A no. Ese era otro programa. Ray - Qué tienen que ver los 20 centavos? Tyson - Que no les importará. No es lo mismo que el hijo de Judy... Max - Oye! Kai - Opino lo mismo que Tyson, si te mandas un lío nadie se molesta mucho en tu caso. Kenny - Opino que lo ayudemos antes y no durante la cita. Ray - ^_^ - Eso me gusta más. Tyson(mirando a Kai) - Y quién sabe de shoppings lujosos? Kai - Llamaré una limosina.

En el pasillo del hotel donde se alojan los All Starz y los White Tigers...

Michael - A dónde vas? Emily - Al shopping "Blue Street" con Mariah. Michael - Ya me enteré lo de tu cita hermanita... Emily - Quién te dijo? ( a punto de estallar de furia) Michael - Uy!,Mira la hora!Debo irm...adioos! Emily(lléndose) - Cuando lo pesque... Pasa por la habitación de Mariah y se van las dos en un taxi.

En el shopping "Blue Street"...

Kai - Bien. Este es el shopping mas lujoso que conosco en todo Japón. Ray - Voy a comprarme un saco o una campera. A dónde voy? Kenny - Veamos...Aquí puedes encontrar.

En otro lado del shopping "Blue Street"...

Emily - Y que te piensas comprar? Mariah - Una campera o un saco. Emily - Vamos a esa tienda de ahí.

En la tienda...

Mariah - Emily, viste algo lindo aquí? Emily - No...Ah!,mira esa campera. Es linda, no? Mariah - Oye!...hey,...no está mal. Voy a provarmela.

Volviendo a los chicos...

Kai - Ray y Max entrarán a la tienda. Nosotros esperaremos aquí. Tyson - De acuerd...oh!Miren!un buffét!Hamburguesas!(Y sale corriendo como una ferrari hacia el buffé de esperarse -_-;). Kenny - (Deteniendo a Tyson)No tan rápido!Esperemos a los chicos.

Volviendo a las chicas...

Mariah - Qué tal? Emily - Te queda de maravilla! Mariah - (En la caja)Lo compro. Cajera - Son $55. Mariah - Muy bien. Cajera - Gracias por su compra.

En la tienda de los chicos... Max - Mira eso!Debe ser de tu ? Ray - Veamos...si. Max - Póntela. (Ray se la pone). Ray - Ta-dá. Max - Te queda muy bien. Deberías comprarla. Ray - Si.(En la caja). ¿Cuánto es? Cajero - $54,99 Ray - Toma(Le entrega el dinero). Cajero - Aquí tienes el vuelto.

Volviendo a las chicas.

Emily - Volvamos del lado del buffét. Mariah - Como quieras... Emily(volviendo,nota la presencia de los bladebreakers y cambia de idea ).EEEEEH...cambié de opinió por aquí! Mariah - Quien te entiende...hace uno segundos...(Mariah no noto la precencia de los chicos.)

Fuera del shopping...

Tyson - Esa hamburguesa estuvo deliciosa.A ver la campera del galán... Ray se la pone. Tyson - Te queda bien Ray. Bueno chicos ,yo me voy. Chicos - Adios. Tyson pretende ir a su casa. Pero en realidad reune a los bladebreakers menos a Ray, y les dice que los encuentra hoy en el cine a las 7:25. Para planear LA CITA DE RAY, sin que éste lo sepa.

En el cine a las los palcos del cine(donde se sientan a ver la película)...

Kai - Traje los walkie-talkies para comunicarnos, pero hablen bajo. Y les traje otra ropa para que se cambien en el baño. Tyson - Por qué?, no te gusta nuestra ropa?Y para qué? Max - Es obvio, no? Para que Ray no nos reconosca. Tyson - Pero en el cine todo es obscuro... Kenny - No importa. Tenemos nuestros lugares, como son? Kai - Sugiero separarnos. Tyson estará en el asiento de atrás entre Ray y Mariah. Yo estaré tres filas detrás. Kenny ira a la primera fila de los palcos de arriba. Y Max adelante entre Ray y Mariah. Los demás - De acuerdo. Tyson - Je,je. Yo tengo el mejor lugar jajajaja!(risa malévola). Todos - Tyson! Kenny - (-_-;)No tienes remedio...

Se fueron al baño a cambiar. Tyson salió del baño vestido con una camiseta a rayas horizontales azules y blancas. La gorra la llevaba para adelante. Max tenía una camisa roja y unos jeans. También llevaba un gorro.(Que le tapaba el pelo ^_^). Kenny tenía puesta una remera azul y unas bermudas amarillas. No tenía puestos los anteojos en la cabeza. Kai tenía una remera negra con unos pantalones marrones y unos lentes obscuros.

Kai - Tomen los suyos.(Entregándole a todos unos lentes obscuros).

Se los pusieron y esperaron a Ray y a Mariah. Cuando ellos se sentaron, los demás tomaron sus lugares. Sse apagaron las luces y comenzó la película.

Ray - Si tienes miedo toma mi mano. Tyson escuchaba todo al igual que Max. Estos le informaban a sus amigos (por walkie-talkie).

Kai - Max, no pierdas detalle. Max - Dijo que si tenía miedo que le tomara la mano. Kenny - A quien? Tyson - A Mariah. Kenny - Quién? Kai - Ray!

Mariah toma la mano de Ray.

Ray - Los efectos especiales son buenos. Mariah(muerta de miedo) - Bastante buenos... Tyson - Mariah tomó su mano. Kenny - Y eso es importante? Kai - Cada palabra que dicen, y cada detalle. Luego les cuento para las siguientes fases. Tyson - Eso me gusta...eh?

De repente Tyson siente que alguien le toma la mano.

Chica que le toma la mano - James, que miedo! Tyson - Yo no soy James! Chica - Ay!, lo siento! Kai - Algún problema? Kenny - Desde aquí arriba se ve lo que pasa. Max - No veo lo que sucede atrás, Tyson. Pero tu si. Vi movimiento. Tyson - Dios mio! Ahora están abrazados! Kenny - Y? Tyson - Que no puedo ver la película! Kai - Chicos la fase uno está completa. Saque como resumen en qué termina esta cita. Max - Kai, no seas aguafiestas! Déjanos ver el final de la película!

Cuando termino la película...

Mariah - Fiu! Menos mal que el héroe mató a Drácula! Ray - Alguien que estoy mirando se asustó un poco. Mariah - Si volvemos a ver una película ,recuérdame no ver ninguna de terror. Ray - Bah! A mi me gustó... Mariah - (La película o lo que yo estoy pensando?).

Kai - Se fueron. Al restaurante "El Chef ". Vamos. Kenny - Con esta ropa! Kai - Eso es obvio. Kenny - Lo dices así porque tu no tienes bermudas amarillas.

En el restaurante...

Moso - Puedo tomar su orden? Mariah - Un Strogonof. (Dejando de lado las ensaladas). Ray - Bueno, yo tambien.

Kai - Max y Tyson una mesa delante de la de ellos, Kenny y yo, una detrás. Tyson - Tu mandas.

Ray - Y... ¿Cómo ha estado el equipo? Mariah - Bien, supongo. Ray - Y hablan de mi? Mariah - (atónita)No... poco y nada. Ray - Y piensan en mí? Mariah - (Más atónita)No. Creo. No se leer mentes. Ray - Y tú piensas en mí? Mariah(más que atónita, sonrojada) Por qué lo preguntas? Ray - Porque no sabes leer las mentes. Mariah - (Suspira)No lo creo. A veces tal vez. Un poco. Pienso qué estarás haciendo, o como estarás. Antes pensaba y me preguntaba por qué nos dejaste. Ray - Ahora lo entendiste. No es así? Mariah - Si. Max - Que conversación típica. Tyson - Ojalá no se haga como en las, montanas. Lo recuerdas Max? Max - Si. Estarían siempre hablando de lo mismo. Kenny - Y callense. Tyson - Vamos bermudas, no te enojes!

Moso - Aquí está su pedido.( Entregándole a Mariah su plato). Ray - Se ve delicioso...creo. Mariah - Prueba un poco.(Le da un poco del suyo.) Ray - delicioso! Hay más? Mariah - Ray, el moso ya trae tu plato, no tardará. Moso - Aquí está el otro pedido. Ray - Gracias! Mmmm. Eshtá shiquísimo... perdón. Mariah - (Risita) No importa. Siempre comías así. Y antes peor, no me agradaba nada comer conustedes. Lee y tu empezaban a comer como cerdos y luego se les unía Kevin, y ni que hablar de Gary. Ray - De eso no me acordaba.. Mariah - No recuerdas la primera vez que fuimos a pescar. Ray - No se...creo que, a sí! Ya lo recuerdo. Kai - No lo puedo creer, un tema nuevo. Toma nota Kenny, hablaron de las cochinadas de Ray en la mesa y de la pesca.

Cuando terminaron de comer, salieron a pasear. Y ellos (Tyson y cia.) iban espiando por detrás.

Ray - Quieres un helado? Mariah - Bueno...

Ray vino con 2 helados de frutilla y de vainilla.

Mariah - Um!...que rico. Ray - Quieres sentarte? Mariah - Si deberíamos sentarnos. Ray - Pero donde?...ah! ya se. En los bancos del parque. Mariah - Hum, hmn. Ray - Lo tomaré como un sí.

Se sentaron y Tyson y cia. Se distribuyeron en arbustos cercanos para escucharlos.

Mariah(cuando terminaron el helado) - Estuvo rico, por cierto, gracias Ray. Ray - No fue nada, y cuando viajas a China? Mariah - Me temo que mañana a las 7:00 am. Y tu? Ray - Yo? No lo sé. Tengo que pensarlo... Mariah - Si quieres puedes ir con nosotros. Ray - Gracias, pero pensaba quedarme un tiempo más. Mariah - Pero volverás? Ray - Por supuesto. Con suerte los torneos de beyblade ya terminaron. Mariah - Si...Ray...puedo decirte algo? Ray - (nervioso) Si, claro. No voy a morderte. Mariah - (Risita) Ray...(decía en un tono de vos muy suave y se acercaba a el). Ray - (A punto de darle un beso de tan cerca que estaba). Si?(Decía suavemente)

Elvis Crespo - Suavemente...bésame, que quiero sentir tus labios besandome otra vez! Pink beauty - Ya basta de interrupciones.(Volviendo a la historia...).

Mariah - QUIERES JUGAR UNA BEYBATALLA?(Dijo volviendo a su tono de voz normal, ole1 no se besaron! ^_^. Ray - (Se cayó del banco) - Si,si. Como quieras. Pero no te largues a llorar cuando pierdas! Mariah - (Risita malvada). No lo haré o mejor dicho, trataré de no llorar. Ray - 3,2 Mariah - 1, let it rip!

Sus blades se movían en torno a los árboles, y Rray decidió atacar.

Ray - Dile adiós a tu blade . Driger, ataque garra de tigre!

Driger atacó, pero fallo! O.O

Mariah - Pues si quiero te puedo ganar... Ray - Que?! Mariah - No te quedes boquiabierto, Galux NO es más veloz que la última vez, te lo aseguro. Galux, confunde!

Galux giraba en torno al blade de Ray, formando un aro rosa que lo atrapaba.

Ray - Esto es algo nuevo. Mariah - Confundido? Ray - Aunque los recuerdos ya no me pueden confundir aún tienes esta tácticas y no me confundiré 2 veces! Mariah - Galux! Sigue así. No lo ataques. Ray - No soy tan tonto, sigues trtando de confundirme! Mariah - Dejar tu mente en blanco? No lo creo! Ray - Eso es lo que haré. No perderé, Driger ataca!

Driger consigue salir del aro rosa, pero el blade de Mariah le quitó mucha velocidad.

Ray - Oh oh... Mariah - na, na, naa. Ray - Soy Tigre muerto. Mariah - Hasta la vista baby, Galux ataque arañaso!( Driger pierde) Ray - Oh, no Driger. Mariah - Te confiaste mucho, Ray?( Se agacha y toma su blade, junto con el de Ray): Toma, creo que es tuyo. Ttyson - Guuuuuuaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuu. Kai - No creí que esto terminaría así. Max - Y cómo querías que fuera, besandose? Kai - Algo así. Kenny - Lo bueno es que tenemos una nueva técnica y lo malo es que nuestros blades no son tan veloces. Tyson - Y que quieres que hagamos? Ella tiene una bestia bit , gato, leopardo, chita o lo que sea1 Kenny - Eso es cierto. Ray - Bueno, perdí. Mariah - Para mí siempre seguirás siendo un campeón(eso sonó bastante cursi)con Driger o sin Driger. Ray - Muchas gracias, pero me debes una rebancha. Mariah - Para qué? Yo ya tuve la mía. No basta mi derrota en el campeonato asiático? Ray - Pero juejas muy bien. Mariah - Tu también. De hecho, mejor. Tyson - Basta de elogios, quremos, show, show, show! Max - Un beso? Tyson - Urgh! Yuck! Ya basta Max. Ray - Mira la hora, quieres ir al hotel? Kenny - No, no, Di que no Mariah... Max - Qué te pasa Kenny, quieres ver un buen beso? Kenny - Claro que no! Quiero ver buenas tacticas... Max - Para dar un beso? Tyson - Max - No te pego porque Ray se daría cuenta. Oh! Escuchen! Mariah - Si, vamos al hotel. Ray - Será un placer. Tyson - Igualmente.

Tyson y cia. Los siguieron hasta el hotel...En la puerta del hotel...

Mariah - Bueno, gracias por todo! Ray - Creo que es adios. . . Mariah - Si. . . Max - Beso, beso... Tyson - Puedes callarte?Ah! Max tiene rasón. Miren!

Ray y Mariah estaban A PUNTO! De besarse, pero...

Kevin (Saliendo del hotel y brincando) - Mariah, Mariah! Casi ,me trago un bicho! Mariah - Si Kevin, que interesante. Ray - Bueno, mañana en el aeropuerto a las siete estaré ahí. Mariah - Hasta mañana.

Mariah le dio un beso en la mejilla(!_!)y entró al hotel. Y Ray seguía mirandola.

Ray - Cielos...

Tyson - Holaaaa Kai - Holaaa Max - Holaa Kenny - hola

Todos iban apareciendo de a uno y decían hola en coro y agitaban sus manos.

Ray - Ustedes! Vuelvan aquí! Ya verán, como pueden?!

De mas está decir que los corrió por todas partes -_-;


End file.
